


The Truth Hurts

by sportsanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, indie writes angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsanime/pseuds/sportsanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is the sun; Iwaizumi Hajime is a shadow, and shadows do not exist without the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

Iwaizumi has always, always been in love with Oikawa Tooru.  
He has always, always loved the way Oikawa would drag him to watch alien movies.   
He has always, always always loved how the corners of Oikawa’s mouth would turn up whenever he did something mischievous that he didn’t want Iwaizumi to find out about.  
Iwaizumi has always been in love with how much Oikawa loved volleyball.  
He’s loved everything about Oikawa Tooru, from his genuine smiles to his insecurities.  
But Oikawa’s never been the kind of person - who - well - liked guys. It wasn’t like that. He’d whine and he’d yelp and he’d shout, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, but what he’s felt for Iwaizumi all these years was a strong, affectionate friendship, a bond that couldn’t be broken.  
Iwaizumi was fine with that.  
He is fine with Oikawa’s many girlfriends, he’s fine with watching from the sidelines while Oikawa kissed cute girls, cute girls that Iwaizumi always hated.

-

They were only seven years old when they met through volleyball. They’d played against each other and it had been so wonderful.  
Looking back, Iwaizumi probably fell in love with Oikawa at seven, when he’d seen the other boy’s shining eyes, the other boy who bounded up to him and said “Hajime-chan, you’re really good, wanna join my team?”  
Of course, Iwaizumi agreed. He’d never been able to resist Oikawa’s puppy dog eyes.  
He still cannot.

-

They were only twelve years old when Oikawa Tooru got his first girlfriend. She was a pretty girl, “Sakura” - cherry blossom.  
Iwaizumi hated her at first sight.  
He hated how she clung to Oikawa’s arm and said “Tooru-chan, TOORU-CHAN,” as though SHE'D known him since he was seven.  
It was Sakura that made Oikawa cry, that taught him how to fake his smile.  
Iwaizumi comforted Oikawa of course, with things like “I never liked her”, “she’s ugly”, and reassuring whispers of “she’s so lucky. she’s so lucky.”  
Oikawa cried into his shirt.  
Oikawa was such an ugly crier, even back then, and he still is.  
But Oikawa is as radiant as the sun. He can pull off anything, now, and that’s what Iwaizumi hates most, that Oikawa forces himself to smile.

-

They were only 15 years old when Iwaizumi realized he was in love with Oikawa Tooru.  
It was agony, watching him date girls, watching them dump him, and then comforting him.  
It was agony, watching him lose in volleyball, letting Oikawa Tooru cry into his shirt.  
It was agony, trying to get Oikawa to smile. A real smile, not the artificial one he used on everyone but Iwaizumi, because he knew he couldn’t fool Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi who was so in love with him even back then.  
It still is. It’s hard to persuade Oikawa to stop trying so hard, it’s hard to convince him that he IS enough, he’s MORE than enough, he’s the most important person in Iwaizumi’s life and it’s so pathetic.

-

They are 17 years old, and they have just lost a volleyball match.  
“Asskawa, it’s okay,” Iwaizumi is repeating, over and over, but he knows it’s over, because Oikawa’s finally realized, he’s finally realized that Ushijima Wakatoshi is not his only competition.  
“I hate geniuses,” he’s saying, as he cries into Iwaizumi’s shirt. “I ha-hate Tobio-chan.”  
And Iwaizumi is crying too, but for different reasons. He buries his head in Oikawa’s hair and they cry together, Oikawa because he has just lost a match to a genius, Iwaizumi because he hates seeing Oikawa sad.

Iwaizumi has always been like Oikawa’s mother. He’s told Oikawa to shut up, he’s comforted Oikawa when he was sad, and he has loved Oikawa, loved Oikawa so much that it hurt whenever Oikawa was hurt.

He’s cried when Oikawa’s cried. He’s laughed when Oikawa’s laughed. He’s watched countless alien movies with Oikawa, watch Oikawa leap up at the “exciting bits.”  
He has watched as Oikawa’s life crumbled.  
Because Iwaizumi Hajime loves Oikawa Tooru so much and it is painful.

-

They walk out of the changing room together, and Hajime wants nothing more than to pull Oikawa close and kiss him, to tell him everything would be alright.  
But he doesn’t, because as far as Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime are concerned, nothing will be alright again, not now, not ever.  
Because the truth hurts.


End file.
